Christmas Eve at Wayne Manor
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Bruce tells a Christmas story *suck at summaries*


**Wayne Manor – Christmas Eve 8pm**

Bruce, Selina, Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian sit in the living room, Bruce adds more wood to the fire and Damian is sat staring at the Christmas tree. "I still don't understand why people put trees in their houses and cover it with decorations." Damian said. "It a tradition Damian, it's centuries old." Dick said. "Why do you wrap stuff up in sparkly paper and put it under the tree?" Damian asked. "It's part of the…Christmas festivities." Tim said.

"What, didn't Ra's Al Ghul celebrate Christmas?" Dick asked. "In a way." Damian said, "We went to Russia and trained for an extra four hours in a snow storm."

"Wow, if that's not festive I don't know what is." Jason said. "No of course you wouldn't, because you were dead for five years, Todd, your brain can only hold so much information." Damian said. Tim and Dick held back their laughter, Bruce cleared his throat, Jason grunted.

The door bell rang. "Who would be out at this time on Christmas Eve?" Dick asked. "Late night carollers," Jason joked, "Those old ladies do like to party."

"I'll get it." Tim said, climbing off the floor.

He opened the front door and was surprised to see Kate, Barbara, Stephanie, Harper and Cassandra standing at the door. Bruce came to the door, "It's about time, I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Thank you for inviting us, Bruce." Kate said. "Oh, it's nothing Kate." He said. "Come in."

"What's going on?" Tim asked. "Well, Kate's father was sent away over Christmas and the commissioner was visiting his mother outside of Gotham, when he got stuck in a snow storm. I thought they might like to come here for Christmas instead." Bruce said.

"How can Bruce Wayne be this delightful, but Batman is suck a- I won't finish that sentence." Tim said, hurrying into the living room.

Alfred brought hot chocolate in for everyone.

"Sit down, Alfred." Bruce said, giving Alfred the spare seat. "Master Bruce I-" Alfred began. "You're not the butler tonight, Alfred, it's Christmas."

Reluctantly, Alfred sat in the spare chair. "So, what movie are we watching this year, Bruce?" Dick asked. "Maybe we should do something different this year." Bruce said. Selina laughed, "Oh Bruce, you're not going to tell a story, are you?" She asked. "Actually, I am." Bruce said.

"This'll be interesting." Kate said as Cassandra curled up on her lap.

Bruce began his story, "Twenty-five years ago, was my first Christmas without my parents."

 _A 10-year-old Bruce Wayne sat in the living, drinking the hot chocolate Alfred gave him. He didn't want to drink it, but he didn't want to hurt Alfred's feelings. Then they watched It's A Wonderful Life. Bruce wanted the movie to end, so he could just go to bed._

 _At 8pm, Alfred carried Bruce to bed. "Master Bruce, would you like me to keep the curtains open for you? You always loved to watch the moon on Christmas Eve." Alfred asked, Bruce shook his head. "No thank you, Alfred, close them please."_

 _Bruce tossed and turned for hours, he just couldn't sleep. He took a deep breath and threw his bed sheet off, climbed out of bed and went down stairs to get a glass of milk._

 _As he walked into the kitchen, he heard a noise coming from the living room. Alfred wasn't one to get up in the middle of the night and come downstairs. 'What is it's a burglar?' he thought. He took a deep breath and went to investigate._

 _His eyes widened when he saw a large figure in a red suit standing in the living room. 'It's a burglar!' He thought as the figure was holding a neatly wrapped present in its hand. Bruce stepped into the living room. "Excuse me, what are you doing in my house?" Bruce asked. "How did you get in? The door and window alarms didn't go off."_

 _The figure turned around, it was a man. He had rosy, chubby cheeks, a round nose, a white fluffy beard and a round belly. Bruce gasped. The man had a joyful spirit about him, he was not alarmed when Bruce saw him, but glad to see him._

 _"_ _Are you Santa Claus?" Bruce asked. The smiled, his chubby cheeks made Bruce smile, the man nodded. "Is your name Bruce?" He asked, Bruce nodded. Santa Claus smiled._

 _"_ _I am sorry for the very unfortunate year you have had, Bruce Wayne, but I promise next year will be…kinder." Santa Claus gave Bruce a pat on the back, "In my day, a pat on the back went a long way."_

 _"_ _Do you speak to all the children, the children who wake up?" Bruce asked. "Only the ones who need me. The children who need me wake up when I arrive at their homes, or they toss and turn during a sleepless night."_

 _"_ _I tossed and turned," Bruce said, he looked at the clock, "For the last three hours."_

 _"_ _Get your milk and go back to bed." Santa Claus said. "How did you know I came down for milk?" Bruce asked. "I'm Santa, I know everything." He smiled, winking at Bruce._

 _Bruce turned and headed for the door, "You'll do great things, Bruce." Santa Claus said._

 _At 6:30am, Bruce woke up. It was the most relaxing sleep he's had since the night his parents died. He climbed out of bed and ran down stairs. When he got into the kitchen, Alfred put a mug of hot chocolate onto a tray with a cookie. "Oh, you're awake, I was just coming to bring this to you, Master Bruce. I know cookies aren't really breakfast but it's Christmas day." Alfred said. "Merry Christmas, Alfred." Bruce said._

 _"_ _Merry Christmas, Master Bruce." Alfred replied._

 _Bruce opened the present that he had seen Santa Claus put under the trees last night. He pulled carefully on the ribbon, unwrapped the paper and opened the small box that was inside. Inside the box, was a gold locket with leaves engraved on the cover. Bruce opened it and discovered it was in fact a pocket watch. On the inside were the engravings_ _ **E.J Wayne**_ _. Bruce's great-great-grandfather._

 _"_ _This was my great-great-grandfather's, he gave it to his son Jonathan Wayne, but he lost it in the war." Bruce looked at the back of the pocket watch, there was a dent on the back, like it has been hit or stepped on._

 _"_ _I say it's a Christmas miracle, wouldn't you Master Bruce?" Alfred said, Bruce nodded. "Who's it from?" Alfred asked. "Santa Claus." Bruce said._

"Do you still have it?" Damian asked. Bruce put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the watch, the dent is still visible. Everyone stared in awe of the pocket watch. "Oh goodness, look at the time! If you want Santa Claus to leave you presents you'd better get to bed." Bruce said. Everyone ran Damian ran to his room, Tim, Dick and Jason went to their rooms. Cassandra, Harper and Stephanie shared the 3rd room on the 4th floor and Kate and Barbara shared the 5th room.

"I'll make sure everyone gets to bed, Master Bruce. Miss Kyle, goodnight." Alfred said. "Goodnight Alfred." Selina said.

"Go on up, Selina, I'll be there up soon." Bruce said. She kissed his cheek before making her way up the stairs.

Sitting on the mantlepiece was a photograph of Bruce's parents, he stared at it for a while. "Merry Christmas." He whispered. He headed for the door. "Merry Christmas Bruce." A voice said from behind.

Bruce turned around, he sees Santa Claus standing by the tree. "I told you, twenty-five years ago, you'll do great things." He said, smiling. "Look what you've done since I last saw you. Merry Christmas Bruce."

"Merry Christmas." Bruce said.


End file.
